


My Crappy Oneshots

by Joan_Lau



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Angst, Dancing, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lams - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Treebros, Trees, enjoy, oneshots, printer - Freeform, prompts, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_Lau/pseuds/Joan_Lau
Summary: Basically a place to keep all my oneshotsIf you want have a read.Enjoy! (I do take requests)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is Treebros  
> prompt: Death looks at your character, Your character looks at death.  
> "You're early" Death finally says

Bleeding, lots of blood, falling and sinking deeper and deeper into a black darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. He took quick shallow breaths. He was here because he wanted to be. So why was he scared? That was easy, he was scared of everything. He just closed his eyes and let the darkness take over, finally at peace.  
When he opened his eyes again he was somewhere warm, it was comforting and it felt so calm. He looked around, this place looked like his house but it was different. He didn't feel upset anymore, he was happy, peaceful. Everything was ok... except for the body laying on the floor.  
How? He was somehow staring at himself. His lifeless body laying on the ground with blood trailing down his arms and onto the bathroom floor. He really was dead. There was no going back now.  
Another thing that was different was the person? Thing? He couldn't tell, but it was standing, looking down at Evan. Evan looked back up, unsure of what he was supposed to say. It only took a few moments to figure out that this was death,but he wasn't doing anything, he was only staring.  
After a few minutes of only staring at each other, Death finally spoke. “You’re early.” He says simply, in a voice that sounded oddly familiar, but Evan couldn't figure out why. He tried over and over to pinpoint it and still somehow couldn't get a name to the voice.  
“Uh, I-I'm sorry?.. Wait W-what do you mean early?” He asked confused. Was he meant to live longer? Then why had the world allowed him to die.  
The figure sighed “You died... you were supposed to live for another 30 maybe 40 years,” He says. “But you killed yourself didn't you, you're here early because you couldn't take it any longer.”  
Evan was surprised at how gentle the voice was, as if death felt sympathy for him. How was that possible? Wasn't death just a being made to collect the souls of those who died?  
“It’s more common than you would think, suicide rates being up and all.” He sighed. “Anyway, I'm here to come pick you up, take you to the afterlife so we can both get a break.” he says holding out his hand to Evan  
“O-Ok, but what do you mean g-get a break?” he asks confused. Wasn't being death a permanent job?  
Death sighed again. “Basically when I came here I was assigned to come and find you when you die so you'd have someone you could trust lead you to the afterlife. I don't know why you'd trust me of all people, but hey I should take it as a compliment right?” he shrugged  
Evan was even more confused now. “But who are you? Yeah your voice sounds familiar but I can't even see your face, so who are you?” the explanation had asked way more questions than it answered in the end.  
Death didn't answer for a few minutes before pulling the hood to his cloak down to reveal Connor Murphy standing there with a slight smile on his face. “It's me. I mean we really only met twice, but I guess you know all about me, The Connor Project and all.” he laughs a little bit.  
Evan shuddered at the mention of that damned project. “Don't remind me, that thing ruined my life” he says, still offering a polite smile to Connor. “T-though It is nice to see you again” his face was a light shade of pink.  
“Now, Shall we get going?” Connor asked holding his hand out to Evan again. “Start a new life?”  
This time Evan took his hand “Yeah, lets go.”


	2. Lams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used: Dance  
> I know this sucked ahhh. Enjoy anyway

John loved to dance. He loved to let himself forget about the world for a few moments to just let the music guide him. He most often danced when he was stressed, to something calm and beautiful, to something that he enjoyed, that brought happy memories of home, and the fun memories that he had there.  
Alex didn't dance. He always felt stupid when he tried, and if there was something that Alexander Hamilton hated: It was feeling stupid. He did however, love watching John dance. John was so graceful and he always looked so calm and peaceful. It made Alexander feel safe. John was here, everything was going to be ok. He would often smile and watch while John swayed and moved to the music.  
John never danced for a crowd, something about having people watch him kind of took away that serene calm that came with dancing in the first place. He did make an exception for Alex. Alex never judged him and just seemed to watch with awe. In a way John enjoyed it, it was nice to be appreciated.  
John wanted to teach Alex some dances, but Alexander being the stubborn man that he was refused over and over again, afraid of looking stupid in front of his friend. John insisted over and over again, saying that he didn't care if Alex looked stupid, and eventually, John won the argument and Alex allowed him to teach him a little bit.  
John picked a slow song, something that was easier to dance to, took Alex’s hand and led him through a few basic moves,something easy and just like he had predicted, Alexander did just fine, moving through the moves with somewhat ease, John twirled him around and Alex gigled. As much as he said otherwise, John could tell that he was having fun with this. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Joh leading Alex through the same thing over and over until he made the bold move. He pulled Alex in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Alex turned bright red immediately and lost his focus, falling and pulling John down with him.  
They both laughed like they had just heard the best joke ever. “You Bastard” Alex says between laughs. Yeah, this had been a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests and comments! :)


	3. Kiensen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: StormBerryMC  
> Prompt: Can you write a DEH fic where Jared comes home from summer camp early and goes to see Evan at work, only to find him up in the tree. You can decide what fluff/angst happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this. Its probably super ooc, but here you go.  
> Send requests!

Jareds camp had ended a few days earlier than expected. He had been a little bit upset at first. After all, camp is where he seemed to actually be able to make friends, but in the end, as the bus pulled up to his house. He was happy that he was home. There was no place like home after all. That, and he hadn’t seen his only friend back home (Or family friend as he like to refer to it) Evan all summer. So when he got home, the first thing he did was drop his bag in his room, grab a snack (The trip was long, and stupid rules keep him from eating in the bus) and immediately get into his car and drive to where Evan was working for the summer.   
He pulled up and got out of the car, not even needing to look around the park to find the place where Evan would be. He walked through the clearing, surrounded by Trees everywhere, and looked around (and up) to find where Evan might be hiding, eventually seeing him sitting on a particularly precarious branch on one of the tallest trees. He tilted his head, the tree had much stronger branches lower down that could provide the same view.   
“Hey!” He yelled up to Evan to get his attention. “What the hell are you doing up there?!”   
Evan jumped at bit at the noise before he saw that it was just Jared calling up to him, he looked down in confusion “Jared? I-I thought you were still at camp, you said you were going t-to be there all summer.”  
“Camp ended early, some dumbass got into an accident and had to be driven to the nearest hospital, so the camp leaders decided they should just send everyone home early” he said before going back to the topic at hand “Don't change the subject asshole, What exactly are you doing up there?”  
Evan looked away, as if he felt guilty looking down at Jared, or if he was scared of the long fall below “I-I um-”   
Everything that happened next was a blur, Evan lost his grip on the branch above him and fell, hitting various other branches as he tumbled down to the ground, landing on top of his arm right next to Jared.  
Jared of course had no idea what he was supposed to do, he just watched his (family) friend fall from one of the highest trees in the park. His arm was broken for sure, he didn't know if there any other serious injuries, but he didn't want to risk anything “Holy crap!! Evan!” He screamed and pulled out his phone, calling 9-1-1. He told them what happened and where he was and anything else they needed to know.   
He helped Evan sit up and lean against the tree, confirming that moving him wasn't going to kill him. They waited for the ambulance to arrive, sitting in complete silence for a few minutes.  
“I-I'm sorry” he said holding back a sob, probably from how much his arm hurt.  
“No, don't apologize, You lost your grip and you fell.” he says, “just wait a few minutes ok? The ambulance will be here in just a minute”  
Evan was going to let him think thats what happened. It’s better like that anyway.


	4. Kliensen again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: StormBerryMC  
> Prompt: How about one where Evan is in the library with his letter, and Jared ends up coming in and reading it instead of Connor? He obviously would act completely different. It would probably get pretty sad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one waaay too much. It actually ended up longer than I intended.

Dear Evan Hansen,  
It turns out, this wasn't an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year. Because... Why would it be?  
Oh I know. Because there’s Zoe. And all my hope is pinned on Zoe. Who I don't even know and who doesn’t know me. But maybe if I did. Maybe if I could just talk to her, then maybe... Maybe nothing would be different at all.  
I wish everything was different. I wish that I was part of... Something. I wish anything I said... Mattered to anyone. I mean, face it: would anyone even notice if disappeared tomorrow  
Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend,  
Me.

Evan sent the email to the printer with a sigh. All hope he had for this year had been destroyed in a day. He wished that he could just disappear, and just cease to exist. Everything would be easier. He logged out of the computer he was using and stood up to go and get it. As he walked to the printer he saw Jared, paper in hand, smirk on his face that gave away the fact that it was totally Evans letter.  
“Jared? C-Can I please have that back? I-I need it for... for an assignment?” It came out sounding more like a question and Evan mentally facepalmed. Now Jared was definitely going to go through the letter.  
“How could I pass a golden opportunity like this?” Jared said, “What is it? Some weird sex letter?” he says teasingly causing Evan to flush bright red  
“No! It isn't! I just- please give me my letter back!” he sighed, there was no stopping Jared when he wanted to tease someone or make some possibly offensive joke about something. Say his school shooter chic joke he made about Connor earlier in the hall.  
Jared read through the letter, tilting his head at the introduction, smirking at the part about Zoe, before seeming to become increasingly uncomfortable by what was written. Evan had a feeling that he knew what part he was on. He shuffled nervously  
“Jared please, Can you give me that b-back now I-I need to go,” he said quietly, reaching for the letter that was promptly taken further out of his reach.  
“What the hell is this?” He asks before pulling the letter back so he could read it. “Would anyone notice if I disappeared tomorrow?” His look had gone from joking to serious in a matter of seconds. Evan felt so much smaller in an instant. It was so rare to see Jared in anything but a teasing mood.  
“Its nothing, p-please just give me that letter back,” he says shaking just a little bit. He wanted to run away and go home and hide in his bed forever, the last thing he wanted right now was to have the scrutiny of Jared's eyes on him.   
“Evan what are you talking about?! This isn't just nothing!! Of course, people are going to notice if you just disappear, you're the only one who talks to me in school, and you’re probably the nicest kid in this hellhole!” he says probably a little too loudly, not really noticing how Evan was reacting.  
That was until Evan dropped to the ground curling himself up into a ball, Evan felt guilt course through him. His only friend, not even that, a family friend was upset at him because of something that he did, he felt horrible and like a burden and like he just wanted to fade away right here.  
Jared almost immediately realized what he had done and kneeled beside him “Hey, hey, hey” He says quietly, feeling bad for what he just said “I'm sorry, I just.. The school would be lot different without you. You’re a good kid Evan, we need more people like you in this world.”   
Evan peeks out of his ball to see Jared looking down at him apologetically. He nodded before whispering nervously “Can I have my paper back please?” slightly worried that Jared would yell at him again for asking for it.  
But this time Jared just nodded, giving Evan the paper. “Take care of yourself, Evan... Please, the world can't afford to lose more people like you, do you want a ride home?”  
Evan nodded “Yeah, sure... Thanks, Jared..”  
“No problem” Jared led Evan out of the computer lab


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by alicorniansheepyllama  
> Prompt: Can you write a Hamilton fic where Alexander is working himself to the point of passing out from exhaustion and hunger, and Jefferson sees this and puts their rivalry aside enough to help Alexander and not let him do that to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Thing were pretty crazy

Alexander was tired, well really tired was an understatement, Alexander hadn’t slept or eaten in days and he was exhausted. He had so much on his mind that the thought of eating never really crossed his mind, he focused on his work, and that way it got done faster.   
That is until about a week in.. Alex had lived on so much caffeine and so little nights of sleep that he was shaking as he picked up his pen and started writing. His handwriting messy to the point of only him really being able to read it, which was no good. Alex decided he needed a quick breather to get back on track. He stood up and walked outside his office, trying to relax his shaking hands, he didn't even notice when Jefferson tried getting his attention. Until that its, Jefferson wouldn’t stop poking him  
“Hey, I can hardly read any of this.” he says once Alexander started to actually acknowledge Thomas’ presence. “What the hell are you trying to say?” Thomas shoved some papers into Alexander’s face.  
“What do you mean? These are just fi-” he cut himself off as he looked at the papers and realized that he couldn't read them himself, and the bits he could were just trains of thought that made absolutely no sense when he read through them, they cut themselves off and sometimes they rambled on and on for ages.  
He just sighed and looked up at him. “I rewrite this later” he turned to go when a hand on a shoulder turned him back around   
“Hamilton, when was the last time you slept? Not like a power nap, but actual sleep?” Thomas asked, Alexander just shoved him away, not saying anything and turning once again to go back to his office, hardly making it a few steps before his vision faded out and he was hitting the ground.  
It wasn't for another hour he woke up, not on the ground as would be assumed, but in a bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed. He sat up only for a headache to hit, keeping him from comfortably moving anywhere. He was stuck here for the time being. He looked around, confirming that this was indeed, not his house. He sighed and tried to figure out what had happened leading up to this, He had been at work, Jefferson had came and annoyed him about his writing and then.... Then..  
He must have passed out.  
Jefferson, right on cue walked into the room, cup of tea in his hand, he placed it near the bed “Ah, you’re awake. Drink that, it’ll help with your headache.” He says.  
Alex grumbled,but didn't argue, picking up the tea and reluctantly taking a sip from it, making a face at the taste of it. He much preferred the bitter taste of coffee to this crap.  
He moved to get out of the bed again, but once again was stopped. This time by Jefferson.   
“No, you aren’t getting out of that bed until you catch upon your sleep and eat a few days of proper meals” He says firmly. Alex opened his mouth to protest, but Jefferson wasn't having it “No buts, I’ve talked to Washington, He’s given the ok, you aren’t getting out of that bed”  
Alex knew these would be a long few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send requests, I need things to do with my life!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
